Abstract: The NYSDAM has a well developed animal feed inspection and testing program that with support from the FDA can be significantly expanded with modest inputs. If funded we propose to expand the inspection and surveillance testing of cattle feeds and feed ingredients manufactured and distributed in NY State. A key aim is to enhance the ability to locate and inspect all firms involved in the manufacture, distribution and transportation of animal feed with an emphasis on inspecting and testing imported feeds collected at border crossings. This would include surveillance sampling at establishments supplying ingredients or finished feed into the feed supply, including manufacturers, distributors, and livestock feeders. The number of BSE inspections will be increased statewide through this cooperative agreement following section 702 of the FD&C Act using the appropriate inspection forms and guidance to verify compliance. Another key aim is to initiate inspection of CAFO's and surveillance testing of feeds and feed ingredients used on site. These will primarily be dairy operations as NY State has a fairly small beef industry. Another key aim of this proposal is to expand surveillance testing of feed samples for chemical and microbiological hazards. Samples will be tested for the presence of materials prohibited under the BSE/ruminant feed ban and other contaminants, including ruminant protein, drug and pesticide residues, mycotoxins, toxic elements including heavy metals, melamine and the presence of pathogenic microorganisms. Improvements to existing feed safety and BSE/ruminant feed ban programs will be measured through a comparison of the average number of inspections and samples tested for feed safety parameters prior to grant support from FDA to the number of samples tested/year after the award. This will be broken down by specific hazard with a focus on pathogenic microorganisms, mycotoxins, toxic elements including heavy metals, drug and pesticide residues, and melamine.